


Nick's First step

by Stuckfan



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: In just a few hours I have a new sister. One second I'm posting about saving the whales and the next Nick is going to be sleeping in my room. I look at the girl who just got out of a shower. She has a towel wrapped around her body and is slowly picking out something to wear for bed......
Relationships: Nicole "Nick" Franzelli/ Molly Thompson
Kudos: 16





	Nick's First step

In just a few hours I have a new sister. One second I'm posting about saving the whales and the next Nick is going to be sleeping in my room. I look at the girl who just got out of a shower. She has a towel wrapped around her body and is slowly picking out something to wear for bed. " You know the parental's never come in here without knocking. You don't have to worry about anyone walking in. This is our room, we should feel comfortable here" Nick looks over at me, a slightly confused look on her face, before she smiles brightly and drops her towel. 

I swear I try to maintain eye contact, I swear. Then my eyes travel downward and I look at the nude girl before me. Her breast are budding just like mine, small yet showing signs of what they could become. I have spent hours, topless looking at mine. Her butt is firm and strong looking. I bet you could slap it and nothing would jiggle.Then I notice it, completely hairless "down below". I'm both shocked and jealous. I'm about to blurt out a question when I realize I've been staring at her for a long time without saying anything. My face is on fire as I look at my feet and apologize, "Sorry Nick" I see her walk over to me, " Molly, look at me" I feel her hand cup my chin and lift my eyes. She is still nude and forces me to look her in the eyes. "I don't mind if you look....as long as I can do the same" she says with a confidence I envy. "Really?" I question unbelieving. Her musical laugh fills the room, "I have a mantra,'Life everyday like it's your last'. I know, not original, but I believe in it. I am very open with what I want, and what I want is for us to have a lot of "fun" together." 

I take a second to understand her meaning, then she kisses me. Ok I get it now. I'm too nervous to do anything other than stand there, but I'm not hating this. I've never done anything before, with a girl or boy. I'm not even sure what I prefer. Nick pulls back suddenly, "I'm sorry.... I thought....maybe" I stop her , " No. I liked it. I just was processing a lot right then." Nick stares at me for a few seconds, " So...you liked it. So did I. You like my body, I can tell, maybe you could return the favor?" It hits me just then she is still naked at the day she was born. I giggle and pull the hem of my shirt up, revealing a very non sexy bra. Then I start to reach behind me to unhook my bra, but Nick stops me, " Let me" I let my arm fall awkwardly back down as she steps closer, my bra falls to the ground. I have only been naked alone for years. Even at school I dress in the stall avoiding the eyes of the other girls. I'm not ashamed, just scared my eyes would linger just a bit too long on them. Molly's eyes devour my breast and I can feel the heat in my body spark up. 

"Beautiful" she whispers, either to me or herself. Her lips connect with mine again and our bodies are pressed together. Her hands grab my butt and I laugh in surprise, but kiss her harder. My arms wrapping around her body right before she pushes me back. We fall on my bed together laughing and touching. Her hand unbuckle my pant and reach in. Her fingers finding my womanhood instantly. I moan loudly when they enter. "Oh wow, that feels amazing." My hand travels down her body slowly, feeling the curves as I go. The feel of her cheek, the point of her shoulder, the give of her breast, the surprising softness of her hip, then, finally, her moist womanhood. I'm not one hundred percent sure what to do, so I just do what I do when I touch myself. Molly presses into me, and I oblige her wants. " Nick, Oh Nick" I moan when she finds just the right spot. She pulls back and looks into my eyes, " Molly, I've fooled around before, but I've never...felt this connection before....like you...your going to be someone special in my life" I stare at her, her eyes so honest and open. I tear up a bit, " Nick, I've never been with anyone, but I want to be with you. This feels right." 

Nick leans in and kisses me again. We take our time, enjoying the kiss, enjoying everything. I get a bit more bold this time and caress her breast as our tongue battles for dominance. I'm not invested in winning, just enjoying the sensations the battle provokes. Her lips leave mine, but I feel them traveling all over my body. When she reaches my breast, I feel something new. It's like my nipples are connected to everything else. Her lips set the fire, from before, into a raging inferno. "Oh Shit Nick!" I let out. She just keeps kissing my nipples and I enjoy the ride. A year later or a few minutes, who really knows time has no meaning right now. My hand travels between her legs, I try to copy what she's doing to me, but feel I'm failing. Mostly because what she does to me, stops me in my tracks. Unable to do anything but moan and enjoy the way she plays my body's song. "Never stop doing this" I beg

Molly's lips leave my breast and I moan in disappointment, but am soon relieved when they find my pussy. If her lips on my breast were an inferno, then this is the surface of the sun. This is beyond anything I could ever do for myself. My legs wrap around her head, trapping her there. I don't every want her to leave. I can never let this end. Her fingers join her lips and I forget existence all together. My body shakes and I lose all control. My fingers are tangled in her hair, my moans are so loud I don't know how my parents haven't busted us yet. "NICK!" I grind my hips into her head, I hold her close to me. Nick waits while I come down from the high of the most intense climax of my young life. " That was amazing" I tell her. She smiles and thanks me. I look at her and pray she has an answer for my next question, " How can I make you feel like that?" 

Nick smiles and stands up. I watch her walk over to her bag and rummage through it, then she pulls something I've only seen in dirty movies. A blue strap on, it looks just like the one my favorite porn star uses Melissa Doll. I briefly wonders if she has seen her videos also, before Nick ask me to wear it. I agree quickly and she shows me how to put it on and adjust it fit. I stand in front of my mirror and admire the blue penis before Nick squirts some lube on it and bends over on my bed. "You have a great ass Nick." I comment while I start to rub the tip against her pussy, " Wait, not there" she corrects me, " I want you in my butt Molly. You gave me the give of your virginity, my anal virginity is the only gift I have to give you." I'm touched and choose to not to follow up on that comment. I wonder how many people she has been with before, but decided it doesn't matter. Only what we do now matters. I move my fake cock to her butt and push forward. I can't feel anything, but the pressure increase against me. Nick, however, is moaning loudly as my hips hit her butt. My cock all the way in. 

"Oh! Molly. Keep going" she encourages me. Strengthen by her words, I rock back and forth. watching the plastic cock disappear and reappear over and over again. I watch her butt bounce as my hips crash into it. Her moans grow louder as I figure out how to move my body to really penetrate her butt. "OH yes Molly. Fuck me. Fuck my ass Molly" I follow her commands and go faster. I'm so excited to be involved with this. Losing my virginity to this beautiful girl I barely know. I didn't think it would happen like this, but now I want' nothing more for this to be a nightly thing. I want to be with Nick forever. I don't know her, but I love her. I'll be there for her forever. 

Nick POV

I keep moaning up a storm really playing it up for her. I figured I'd have to fuck someone to get them to trust me in the family. Granted I thought I'd be fucking Jeremy or the Dad, but this will do. As least with Molly I can control her. She is mine from this second on. Without her knowledge she is going to be my pawn in the family's destruction. I will get what I want from them.


End file.
